To determine the mechanism which underlies the alterations of glycosphingolipid biosynthesis in neoplastic tissues; to investigate the function of membrane glycosphingolipids in the regulation of cell proliferation and in their involvement in cell morphology; to explore the regulation of glycosphingolipid biosynthesis during development and differentiation; these studies are being extended to other membrane glycoconjugates. Also emphasis will be placed on abnormal glycosphingolipid biosynthesis in other pathological conditions, with particular regard to heritable disorders of the nervous system.